


Impossible Soulmates

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been waiting his whole life to meet his soulmate, but he never wanted it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and unedited.

There's a saying about soulmates. You can know by a touch. Others say it has to be a kiss. In either case, despite what everyone says, not many people have met their soulmates. Despite the knowledge that a touch or a kiss can help you find your soulmate, people just didn't go around touching and kissing everyone on the off chance that the person might be their soulmate. So people moved on, and while people finding their soulmate wasn't rare, it wasn't common. It was perfectly natural for people to move on, fall in love, and get married, soulmate or not. Then there were those that were a bit too romantic. Who still held on to some misguided hope that they would meet their soulmate despite the odds.

 

Rin was one of those people.

 

It wasn't like he wanted to be. It was just that Rin had tried dating, tried falling in love, but it didn't work. He would touch them and there would be nothing and that he managed to let go, but when it came to the kiss. One kiss and he knew it wasn't them and he just couldn't. From that point on it felt force and eventually he would break it off.

 

Sousuke, on the other hand, wasn't. His best friend and roommate very much wasn't and, as if to prove that point, when Rin opened the door to his University dorm, said roommate was on his knees his lips wrapped around a very impressive cock.

 

Rin's first thought was, _Wow, that's one huge dick_ , followed by, _Shit, am I'm supposed to think this is hot._

 

But his mouth said. "Fuck Sousuke! Give me some warning."

 

Sousuke slid off the male's cock with a wet pop, before turning calm teal blue eyes towards Rin. "I'm busy."

 

Rin practically chocked. That asshole had just said that like it was nothing. And yes he was turning back to his boy toy.

 

"Sousuke!" A high-pitched voice yelped out and then big hands were shoving at Sousuke's shoulder. "Stop."

 

Sousuke sighed and dropped his hands before standing up.

 

Rin blinked and finally took the time to notice just who Sousuke had been sucking off. Standing there was a man almost as big as Sousuke, with broad shoulders, and a hell of a body. He had bright green eyes that met Rin's gaze before quickly looking away in embarrassment. A dark red blush danced over golden skin, before said male let out a meek, "Sorry," before rushing to the bathroom.

 

Rin watched him go and despite him being as big Sousuke, Rin couldn't help thinking he was sort of cute.

 

"So who's that?" Rin asked, dragging his eyes away from the fleeing form as the bathroom door closed behind him.

 

"Makoto Tachibana," Sousuke said and flopped down in his chair.

 

"You know, if you needed the room, you should have put a sock on the door."

 

Sousuke shrugged. "Got caught up in the moment."

 

Rin raised his eyebrow. "That's unlike you."

 

Sousuke shrugged again.

 

Rin stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. He grabbed his desk chair and straddled it.

 

Sousuke stiffened. "Well make yourself comfortable."

 

"I am. It is my room."

 

Sousuke glared at him, but didn't say anything else.

 

Rin stared at Sousuke for a good five minutes, before his best friend finally broke the silence.

 

"He's not coming out until you leave."

 

"Really? But I wanted to meet him. It's not often you get serious about someone."

 

Sousuke flinched, but he didn't deny it.

 

Rin grinned and then laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

 

Sousuke looked away. "It's just...Makoto's different."

 

Rin raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty heavy." He hesitated. "Is he...?"

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "Does it matter?"

 

Rin raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, I'm just asking. Geez." He got up and stretched. "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Text me when you're done."

 

Sousuke didn't say anything and Rin had to admit he was enjoying how flustered the usually stoic man was being. He reached out and patted Sousuke's shoulder. "Congrats."

 

"Thanks," Sousuke said and finally smiled that half-smirk of his.

 

Rin shook his head and waved as he walked out the door. "And next time I would actually like to meet that boyfriend of yours when you're not going down on him."

 

Sousuke said something, but Rin couldn't hear him over his own laughter.

 

\---

 

Next time ended up being three days later on a Friday night. Swim practice had ran late and he was rushing back to his room, way more excited than he probably should have been for a dinner with Sousuke and his boyfriend. He ignored that fact.

 

He hurried in the room, waving off whatever Sousuke was about to say. "I know I'm late. I just need to shower and change. I'll be quick."

 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful."

 

Rin stuck out his tongue and then showered. He managed to keep his shower down to twenty minutes and only spent another twenty on picking out an outfit. When he started fixing his hair though, Sousuke slid into the bathroom, looming over him

 

"Rin."

 

"What?" Rin asked, distracted, as he carefully adjusted a strand of hair, so it fell just right.

 

"This isn't quick."

 

"Hey, you can't rush perfection."

 

Sousuke crossed his arm. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were the one dating Makoto."

 

Rin flashed him a toothy grin. "What? Scared I'll steal him away."

 

Sousuke smirked. "Why trade in a Mustang for a Corolla?"

 

"Hey! I'm more like a corvette. A hot red one. Now, stop looming over me."

 

Sousuke snorted, but left Rin in the bathroom to finish with his hair.

 

Rin finished up and stared at himself. He frowned and wondered if he was going a little overboard, but hey he wanted to look nice meeting the guy Sousuke deemed good enough to give the elusive title of boyfriend, besides maybe Tachibana had a hot roommate.

 

Satisfied, Rin stepped into their shared room. "Ready!"

 

Sousuke turned to him, his hand cupping his phone. "Yeah, the prima donna is finally done. We're on our way."

 

Rin grinned.

 

"Keep it too yourself," Sousuke said sharply.

 

Rin's grin just widened. "Never figured you would be the sappy type. Totally love struck."

 

"Says the romantic who is waiting for 'the one'."

 

Rin felt a twinge of hurt, but quickly brushed it off. "Good things come to those that wait," Rin said lightly and brushed past Sousuke. "Come on. We're running late."

 

"And whose fault is that?" Sousuke asked as he locked their dorm room before heading down to make their way to Tachibana's apartment.

 

There was a bus that went to Tachibana's apartment, but it wasn't too far a walk to the apartment from campus, so after a debate of, "We'll be late." "We're already late, so why the hell does it matter," that ended up with a game of rock, paper, scissors, they walked. The walk was twenty minutes.

 

Sousuke pushed the buzzer to the front door.

 

A monotone voice came on. "You're late."

 

Rin was pretty sure that voice didn't belong to Tachibana. By the gritting of Sousuke's teeth, he guessed he was right.

 

"I know," Sousuke said, calmly, not letting any of his irritation show.

 

There was silence on the other line, but the door didn't buzz open. Sousuke was glaring at the intercom as if he would reach through it and strangle the person on the other side.

 

"Um, are you going to let us in," Rin said. "It's not exactly warm out here."

 

"Fine," said the voice and then there was a pause, followed by the door lock clicking and a loud buzzing.

 

They stepped inside and Sousuke led the way.

 

"So who was that?" Rin asked.

 

"Makoto's roommate," Sousuke said. "He'll probably be the one cooking."

 

Rin chuckled. "Are you sure he won't poison us? He didn't seem exactly friendly."

 

Sousuke shrugged. "Not you at least."

 

Rin wondered just what was going on between those two, but before he could ask they were at the door.

 

Right as Sousuke was about to knock, the door swung open, and they were greeted by an anxious Makoto Tachibana.

 

"Sousuke, I'm so sorry," Tachibana said and moved aside to let them in. "Haru didn't mean to be rude."

 

"Yes he did," Sousuke said. "But I'm use to it."

 

Tachibana seemed to wilt at that comment.

 

Rin found himself wanting to cheer him up, so he quickly stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind. "So we finally meet...officially."

 

Tachibana's attention snapped to Rin and a bright red flushed crawled across his cheek in technicolor glory. "Um, I-I..."

 

Rin laughed and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Rin Matsuoka, best friend of the guy you're doing."

 

"Oh god!," Makoto said, covering his face. "Can I go back to hiding in the bathroom?"

 

"No way," Rin said. "I demand food. Besides, Sousuke would pout all night."

 

Sousuke scoffed at that. "I don't pout."

 

"You do," Makoto said, with a tease to his voice, his hand slowly sliding away from his face.

 

"Traitor," Sousuke said.

 

Makoto slid his hand away, and then he smiled. "Makoto Tachibana. Glad we can finally meet...officially."

 

Rin's heart thumped hard in his chest. At that moment, Rin realized he was still holding out his hand to shake and maybe that was a really bad idea, but then Makoto was reaching out, clasping his hand and smiling that smile that would probably melt icebergs with just how warm it was. With a red tint on the tips of his ear, because he was still embarrassed and wasn't that fucking adorable.

 

And then their skin touched and it was like being slammed in rainbows and hearts, and all those crazy cliches that everyone sees in the movies. The ones no one believes, but secretly hope to be true. And it was. Just. Like. That.

 

Fireworks, and heat, and passion, and all the breath was rushing out of his body as everything, absolutely everything, rushed in, and it was overwhelming and perfect.

 

It was like coming home to a place that fit just for you.

 

For a moment they simply stared at one another. And the wonder and surprise reflected on Makoto (Makoto, not Tachibana) told Rin that it wasn't just him.

 

Then a voice broke through. "Dinner's going to get cold."

 

Quickly, they let go and Makoto was turning around. "Ah, sorry, Haru. We'll be right there. Oh, wait, you need to meet Rin."

 

Haru looked at him and there must have been some sort of strange expression on his face, because Haru gave him a confused look, before his face turned blank. "Hi Rin." Then he turned and went back into the kitchen.

 

"Ah, I should go help," Makoto said, not looking at either one of them, before he scrambled into the kitchen.

 

For a moment the entire room was quiet and Rin wondered if Sousuke had seen what happened and if he had did he know what it meant.

 

"Rin," Sousuke said, softly.

 

Rin cringed and then laughed. "Wow, look at this place. Maybe we should get an apartment next semester. It's a lot better than the dorms at least."

 

Sousuke was quiet.

 

Rin wondered what Sousuke would say. And even more, what Rin should say back.

 

Finally Sousuke spoke. "Yeah. Maybe."

 

And just like that, it didn't happened.

 

Rin finally found him, that one person he had been waiting for his entire life, and it didn't happen.

 

Rin turned to his best friend and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Wah! I planned this to be a angsty, but fluffy story. It didn't quite make it. I may make it a multi-fic though. Not sure yet. 
> 
> So this is Monday's piece a day early. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> For those who are interested. You can find me on tumblr at http://nyghtrain.tumblr.com/


End file.
